Warrior cats
by Salamandercat
Summary: Firepaw was made an apprentice before Redtail's death. Tigerclaw is developing feelings for him. And its basically Firepaw/heart x everyone. Not into Firepaw ships, then don't read. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello there."

Firepaw turned to the voice, he had just been made a Thunderclan apprentice and was anxious to see what the clan thought of him. The cat who had spoken to him had tortishell fur and a ginger tail. "Hi," Firepaw replied. "Who are you?" The tom smiled and mewed:

"I am Redtail, you must be the new apprentice."

Firepaw nodded. "Firepaw."

Redtail padded closer and stroked Firepaw's spine with his tail. "Would you like to go take a look at our territory?" he asked. Firepaw gave the tortishell tom a questioning look.

"Is that what the other apprentices do?"

Redtail laughed softly. "Yes." he replied. "That is generally what the other apprentices do."

Firepaw brightened at Redtail's words and nodded. "Then I guess we should get going then."

* * *

Tigerclaw watched Redtail leave with Firepaw, his eyes narrowed. The tabby warrior let out a low growl as he thought about the deputy. He was such an asshole. Thinking everything he saw was his and his alone. It made Tigerclaw want to rip out his throat and watch him die. Redtail was not the right cat for deputy, and Tigerclaw had made it his job to get rid of the little bitch.

Tigerclaw followed Redtail and Firepaw to a clearing bathed in the orange light from the setting sun. Both apprentice and deputy sat down and watched the sky turn dark. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes when he saw Redtail curl his ginger tail around the smaller tom and pull the apprentice closer. Redtail murmered something in Firepaw's ear, too low for Tigerclaw to hear, and the ginger tom seemed to stiffen slightly at the deputy's words. Tigerclaw strained to hear what Redtail said next, and barely caught the tortishell's words as he mewed: "It is quite alright to have a mate when you are an apprentice, and at your age, if you had been born in the clan you'd either be a young warrior or an old apprentice."

"But I thought it was against the warrior code for two males to mate." Firepaw whispered. "What if it gets you in trouble?"

"No one will know." Redtail replied, his voice low. "If no one tells."

* * *

**Oh my. What do you think will happen next? What did you think about the story? Like it and review, any mistakes tell me, just review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What were you two doing out there?" Lionheart asked when Redtail padded into camp, an exhausted Firepaw stumbling after him. Redtail didn't answer, instead the tortoiseshell tom brushed past him and headed to the apprentice's den, Firepaw still trailing after him, not meeting Lionheart's gaze. The large golden tom scowled and padded in front of Redtail, blocking the deputy's way to the den. "Well?"

Redtail sighed and looked up at Lionheart. "If you truly must know," he deadpanned. "Firepaw and I where merely enjoying some time to ourselves." The ginger apprentice next to him flinched at the sound of his voice and Lionheart's eyes darted to Firepaw at the movement, a look of concern flashed over the warrior's face.

"What kind of enjoyment did you have exactly." Lionheart hissed, his amber eyes narrowed to slits. Redtail rolled his eyes and opened his jaws to answer, but it was Firepaw who spoke.

"We were looking at the sky." the apprentice mewed, lifting his head up and looking at Lionheart. "If you want to know anything else i suggest you wait till morning." And with that the ginger tom shouldered his way past Lionheart and padded into the apprentice's den.

* * *

Firepaw curled up in his nest, he was exhausted and wanted no more than to rest. So, the apprentice closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

(0)

"Firepaw, hey Firepaw."

Firepaw opened his eyes and saw Graypaw hovering over him. The gray tom smiled at him and mewed softly: "Hey buddy. It's time to go train." Firepaw groaned and clumsily stood. His muscles screamed in protest and Firepaw wished he could go back into the blissful state of sleep, anything other than this. _When I was house cat I didn't have to wake up if I didn't want to._ Firepaw thought suddenly. But then he shook his head. _When I was a house cat I was lazy. And being here is going to change that. _

* * *

Tigerclaw watched with Redtail as Graypaw and Firepaw trained, and shook his head as Firepaw clumsily defended himself against the other apprentice. _Poor kid. _he thought. _No doubt he's exhausted. _Tigerclaw turned to look at Redtail. "Any idea why Firepaw's so tired?" Tigerclaw asked. The tortoiseshell tom he was speaking to narrowed his eyes.

"No." he mewed. "Why would you think I did?"

Tigerclaw shrugged. "Well you where the one who was with him last night."

"And?"

Tigerclaw sighed. "Never mind." he said turning back to the two apprentices who where still training. "Forget I ever asked."

* * *

"Firepaw, you okay?"

Firepaw nodded. "I'm fine Graypaw, perfectly fine." Graypaw watched his friend warily.

"Whatever you say." the gray apprentice mewed.

* * *

**Review please! :3**

**Redtail: "I'm a jerk."**

**Me: "Yeah, I know, sorry about that."**

**Tigerclaw: "I'm not a jerk"**

**Me: "You will be soon"**

**Firepaw: O_o**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked, stepping inside the apprentice's den. "You in here?"

"Yep."Ravenpaw replied. "And I was having a wonderful dream too." Firepaw padded over and sat down next to his friend who was laying in his nest, facing him. "Sorry to disturb you." the ginger tom mewed. "But I wanted to know if you were okay."

Ravenpaw gave Firepaw a quizzical look before replying: "Why wouldn't I be alright?" Firepaw shrugged.

"I haven't seen you for awhile and I was wondering if you were lonely. " he mewed. Ravenpaw smiled. "Aw," the black tom mewed. "You really do care."

"Uh, well." Firepaw replied. "I was actually lonely too and you were the only cat I knew who wasn't doing anything right at the moment." Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed and Firepaw quickly continued. "But that doesn't mean I don't care."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes before laying his head back down on his paws. "Suuuuure." he mewed.

* * *

"Longtail, where were you?" Tigerclaw asked, sitting next to the silver tom. Longatil stiffened visibly at the sound of the large tabby's voice before replying shakily: "I was out hunting."

"Really." Tigerclaw mewed. "Well, I hope you had a fun time." Longtail nodded. "It was very fun." he mewed.

* * *

"Firepaw!" Graypaw yelled. "Redtail wants to see you!"

"Graypaw." Firepaw mewed, glaring at the apprentice. "I'm right here. You don't have to shout." The gray tom glanced at Firepaw before nodding sheepishly and padding away into a corner of the apprentice's den. Firepaw rolled his eyes before making his way out of the den.

The sun was setting as Firepaw made his way toward the gorse tunnel where Redtail was waiting for him. The tortiseshell tom smiled when he spotted the apprentice and stood, motioning with his tail for Firepaw to follow him. The ginger tom did and hurried his steps as he padded after the deputy into the forest.

(0)

At night the forest was quiet, the silence broken every now and then by the sound of leaves rustling or the hoot of a nearby owl. Firepaw made sure to stay near Redtail, in case something decided to jump out and attack him, and that was not just an excuse, because sure Firepaw could see in the dark, he could smell a badger or a dog, and he could hear the sound their paws would make as they charged through the undergrowth. But he couldn't fight one off, couldn't run fast enough to escape their jaws, and couldn't yell loud enough to warn the clan that there were badgers or dogs in their territory. But Redtail could, he could fight one off, he could outrun their jaws, and he _could _ yell loud enough to warn the clan they had badgers or dogs in their territory. And that, in itself, was amazing. "Ahem."

Firepaw jumped slightly, startled. He had been too busy loat in thought that he hadn't realized that Redtail has bben talking to him. "Sorry," Firepaw mewed, looking up at the deputy. "I didn't quite hear you." Redtail let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was asking you." he repeated. "What you thought about the forest at night."

"Oooohhhh" Firepaw mewed. "Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, it Is kind of creepy, but nice too." Amediatley after he said it the ginger tom shook his head. "Wow." he mewed. "That did not make _any _sense."

Redtail shook his head. "No." the deputy mewed. "It makes sense some what."

Firepaw snorted. "Try telling Ravenpaw that." _  
_

Redtail laughed at Firepaw's reply, and the ginger tom smiled slightly, glad to hear Redtail happy because he had made him happy.

* * *

Tigerclaw growled lowly. He had seen Firepaw and Redtail leave and was not happy about it at all. Mabye if he had killed the little nuisance -that was his deputy-already than mabye it would have been Tigerclaw joining Firepaw for a walk out in the forest. Or maybe, they wouldn't have a walk out in the forest. Maybe thay would lay together in Tigerclaw's nest and-"Tigerclaw!"

The tabby warrior hissed, hating the voice who had plucked him from the wonderful dream he was going to have. Shaking off his anger, Tigerclaw stood (he had been laying in his nest) and made his way to Darkstripe._  
_

* * *

** I believe this is my first longest chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a list of the character personalities in this story:**

**Firepaw-shy, kind, brave. Listens to people, and has feelings toward Redtail**

**Graypaw-loud, friendly, kind, loyal, brave. Protective about people he cares about, has feelings toward Firepaw**

**Ravenpaw-kind, shy, friendly. Wants things to make sense, has feelings to both Graypaw and Firepaw, has slight OCD**

**Redtail-kind, brave, stubborn. Happens to dislike Tigerclaw, has feelings toward Firepaw**

**Alright, I happen to dislike how I did the first chapter but I'm to lazy to go change it. So, here's a quick run down about what happened: Firepaw and Redtail talk, ONLY talk. When Lionheart asks them the question you should have read, Redtail gets all devensive because he doesn't like explaining things to the cats listed: Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm. Firepaw is tired because they stayed out long past his bedtime. There, that covers everything I think.**


End file.
